1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to document copiers, and more particularly to copiers having removable media upon which a selected machine configuration (job setup instructions) can be stored for subsequent production runs.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,806,978 and 4,887,129 relate to copiers having image editing capability, wherein the edited-image data is stored on a removable memory media. The media is programmed on a data input station remote from the marking engine, so as to not interfere with copier operation during the editing process, and is brought to the marking engine with the job.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,516 shows an image processing apparatus in which information concerning image processing, particularly the program for sequence control, is stored in detachable memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,283 discloses a copier in which copying functions for specific pages are inputted and stored in correlation with a code indicia. The same indicia is associated with particular documents. When the indicia is sensed, the prestored function is recalled.